


An Outrageous Amount of Cereal

by celestialcass



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cereal, Cereal Shenanigans, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Pidge is smol, klance if you really squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10118474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialcass/pseuds/celestialcass
Summary: Pidge was, for lack of a better phrase, stuck between about forty boxes of cereal and a hard place.She really just wanted a midnight(okay, 3am) snack, but the thing about the dorm's kitchen was that the shelves were really high. Like, way too high for a 5 foot nothing midget.COLLEGE AU:Pidge is trying to grab cereal in the dorm kitchen at 3am and the entire shelf fell on her.





	

Pidge was, for lack of a better phrase, stuck between about forty boxes of cereal and a hard place.

She really just wanted a midnight(okay, 3am) snack, but the thing about the dorm's kitchen was that the shelves were really high. Like, way too high for a 5 foot nothing midget. 

She had entered the kitchen, hungry and half-asleep, at 3am. Wearing a giant green 'BELIEVE' tee with an alien on it and loose white shorts, Pidge trudged in and went right for the cereal shelf. 

Contrary to normal human eating patterns, this building ate a stupid amount of cereal. 

Pidge was partial to Reece's Puffs, Lance and Keith routinely fought over the Lucky Charms, Hunk loved Honey Combs and Shiro preferred plain Shreddies, like the cereal heathen he was. 

Pidge was used to climbing the shelves to get her food, but being drowsy and uncoordinated in general, on top of wearing slippery socks, clumsy mistakes were bound to happen. Like, for example, gripping the weak section of the shelf, putting too much strain on the nails and causing the shelf to swing down. The wood was still connected to the wall, flimsily, but every box of cereal came crashing down.

As the shelf swung down, Pidge lost her purchase on the countertop and slipped off, falling almost in unison with the many, many boxes. 

A lot of crashing cardboard and one small girl hitting the ground later, Pidge lay trapped underneath about forty boxes of cereal of varying fullness, aching a bit from the fall. Under normal circumstances she might've called for her roomies, or they would have already heard the commotion and come to her aid. However, given the whole 3am situation, Pidge doubted that any of them had woken up. The fall had been loud in the kitchen, but everyone's doors were closed and they were probably deep asleep. 

Adding to that, she didn't really want to yell for them, because waking up the entire house would make an awkward situation 10x worse with cranky lance in the morning, whining about his beauty sleep. She also really didn't want them to know how helpless she was at the moment. 

Pidge shifted one of her arms slowly, causing a blue box to fall on its side, but her upper arm was pinned under too many layers to really move. The only part of her uncovered by cereal was her face, but her glasses had been knocked off and moving felt like a surefire way to shatter the lenses, if they were beneath her or a nearby box. 

"Shit." She muttered, shaking her head a bit and trying to gather strength to shift the huge pile of cardboard and grains. 

The creaky kitchen door slowly opened behind her.

Pidge looked as best as she could, just making out the top of the door and a black and white blur.

"Pidge?" Shiro's voice yawned, his steps halting as he took her and her mountain of colorful boxes in. 

"Uh.. Good morning?"

~~~

The clock in the kitchen ticked 3:30 as Shiro and Pidge sat on their chairs, eating personalized bowls of cereal. The boxes on the shelf are slightly askew, but Shiro promises her that no one needs to know about the incident if she just wakes him up too next time.


End file.
